grandfantasiafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Discussion utilisateur:Lirielle
Système de Couple Salut Lirielle, Dis moi si s'est correct ceci: http://fr.grandfantasia.wikia.com/wiki/Système_de_couple Je rajouterais les récompenses plus tard. Je cherche aussi le moyen de rajouter des images =) Antawë août 12, 2010 à 19:13 (UTC) Modification Salut. Tu pourais me dire ou trouvé un tuto pour les modification des pages ( comment mettre les collonnes etc..) ou me le dire directement ?? Merci Modeles (templates) Bonjour, J'aimerais participer de manière plus intensive à l'élaboration du wiki, mais j'ai un problème de modèle, dont je ne maîtrise pas très bien l'usage. J'ai vu que certaines pages d'équipement et d'armures possédaient des modèles, mais je ne sais pas ou les trouver et comment les insérer, notamment une fois que la page est créée et qu'on rentre dans le mode 'modifier'. mrs_choco :Bonjour et merci :Les équipements utilisent en effet le modèle suivant, qu'il suffit de copier-coller La ligne "|combattant=Oui" doit être remplacée par les lignes correspondants aux classes qui peuvent le porter (sauf les classes 65+, qui sont automatiquement ajoutées) --Lirielle décembre 6, 2010 à 15:39 (UTC) Hi Hello, how are you?, I have been learning a bit of SMW, and I was looking for the page you show me where you did your SMW testing, also i remember you told me why it was not usefull to us (dofus wiki at that time) but I can't find the file where I stored that conversation, think you could show and tell me again? please, I do not log on on MSN any more so you can leave me a message on an wiki inside wikia --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 22:06, 06 décembre 2010 (UTC) page d'accueil Quand je suis arrivé sur la page d'accueil de grand fantasia wiki il n'y aver plus rien je me suis débrouillée pour mettre tous les liens mais je ne s'aver pas faire le tableaux. dsl :Pas de souci, j'ai tout rétabli, mais grand merci de t'en être occupé. J'ai désormais verrouillé cette page. --Lirielle janvier 2, 2011 à 11:20 (UTC) Modifications Bonjour, tu me dis si les modifications que je fais ne vont pas. A bientôt, Manehou Manehou février 1, 2011 à 20:14 (UTC) il n'y a pas de quoi, et je te félicite pour le travail que tu fournis =) cordialement, AyamiManehou février 1, 2011 à 20:14 (UTC) Bonjour, Il faudrait peut être penser à modifier le nom de la Zone Humide Brumeuse (Lagune Brumeuse). Je n'ai pas accès à la modification de cette page, je ne peux y apporter de changements. A bientôt, ManehouManehou février 1, 2011 à 20:14 (UTC) Bonjour Lirielle, j'ai modifié la page "Sprite" à la place de Drop pour le sprite Nate j'ai mis Montagnes Jumelles du lion je ne sais pas si je doit préciser sur quel type de mobs ? et si je dois enlever le link sur montagnes jumelles si oui comment ? j'avoue que j'ai du mal à comprendre tout ces [ ]] | cordialement, AyamiManehou février 1, 2011 à 20:14 (UTC) Bonjour, peux tu m'indiquer comment capturer les images icones (recompenses de quêtes) et les mettre en ligne? Merci Manehou (Guildes Unleashed et ReBirth)Manehou février 1, 2011 à 20:14 (UTC) quêtes de monture de ville Bonjour, Aurais-tu des infos sur les quêtes de montures des villes? J'ai commencé ces quêtes mais impossible d'en valider certaines. Et certains commencent à me poser des questions dessus dans mes guildes en plus. Les lvl 70 n'ont pas eu l'air de les faire ou de n'en faire que la moitié. J'ai posé la question en monde , pas de réponse non plus. Une petite page sur ces quêtes viendrait complêter la rubrique 'Quêtes'! A bientôt, Manehou Manehou février 1, 2011 à 20:12 (UTC) :Ces quêtes exigent beaucoup de po et sont sans grand intérêt, donc peu de joueurs les font. :Des infos à leur sujet ont été publiées sur le forum. :--Lirielle février 1, 2011 à 21:28 (UTC) sur le Wiki Bonjour Lirielle, Suite à ma lecture du Wiki, j'ai pensé que la page sur l'Histoire de Grand Fantasia pourrait être mis dans la page d'accueil, car je trouve qu'elle n'est pas assez mise en avant à mon gout. D'autre part, je trouve la page d'accueil un peu "plate", et je pense que quelque chose d'un peu plus vivant serait plus attirant. Les colonnes toutes serrées, c'est assez moyen. Quelque chose de plus espacé serait, je pense, plus esthétique. Par ailleurs, je trouverais utile un répertoire sur les sujets importants manquants ( comme les régions incomplètes où non commancées. ) Cela aiderait les ajouteurs réguliers ( dont je compte bien faire partie prochainement ) à savoir ce qu'il manque. Voila, je pense avoir à peu près tout écris. Yamae février 4, 2011 à 01:23 (UTC) Voilà la page des compétences des combattants est finie. j'espère que cela t'ira. Autres PNJ Bonsoir, Pourrais tu modifier la page principal du wiki, et ainsi rajouter dans la section PNJ, un nouveau lien vers ma page "Autres" (http://fr.grandfantasia.wikia.com/wiki/Autres_PNJ) , cette page recensiera les PNJ de réputation de chaque ville et compagnie, avec la liste des items qu'ils offrent. De même pour les autels de sprite, si tu pourrais rajouter une page. (A moins qu'elle existe déjà et que j'ai pas fait attention) Je remplirai les pages des qu'elles apparaitrons sur la page principal. :Bonsoir :Pour les PNJ, ils sont ou devraient être déjà accessibles par d'autres biais (pages de ville, pages de réputation...) et leur "magasin" figure sur la page du PNK (p.ex. Posolain) :Pour les autels... voir la page Autels ;) :--Lirielle février 10, 2011 à 22:45 (UTC) Rajout Bonsoir, Pourrais tu rajouter une page pour les pierres de compétence passive sur la page principal? Tyrolienne. :De quelles pierres parles-tu? :--Lirielle février 10, 2011 à 22:45 (UTC) : : ::Des pierres de perfectionnement. ::Tyrolienne février 10, 2011 à 23:20 (UTC) :::OK :::--Lirielle février 10, 2011 à 23:45 (UTC) Liste Equipement Salut, Donc voila j'aimerais savoir a quoi correspond la Liste d'équipement : http://fr.grandfantasia.wikia.com/wiki/%C3%89quipements_de_guerrier Une Liste existe pour chaque classe, mais voila j'ai du mal a voir d'où provient ces équipements (C'est un gros micmac entre les fabrications de sprites et objets drop?). Je trouve la liste très peu clair. Pour ma part je serai près à la supprimer. (Et ainsi mettre en modèle dans cette page, les équipements fabriquer avec le sprite, ou bien supprimer la page de fabrication du sprite pour mettre les informations directement dans celle des équipements, ca éviterait les doublons.) Tyrolienne février 12, 2011 à 12:06 (UTC) :Ce sont des listes automatiques de tous les items de la catégorie en question (donc effectivement craft+drop). Elles n'auront de vraie utilité que lorsque tous les objets auront été ajoutés au wiki. :Il faudrait que j'ajoute des infos en début de page pour éclaircir cela :--Lirielle février 12, 2011 à 16:11 (UTC) :: ::J'ai créé un objet (http://fr.grandfantasia.wikia.com/wiki/Idole_du_Diable_g%C3%A9ant_de_collection) et pourtant celui ci n'est pas associé a la liste d'accessoire, ai-je omis une option? ::Tyrolienne février 12, 2011 à 23:07 (UTC) :::Absolument pas. C'est une question de rafraîchissement de la page. Tu peux forcer le rafraîchissement (de la page Accessoires en l'occurrence en l'ouvrant en modification et en l'enregistrant sans rien modifier. :::--Lirielle février 13, 2011 à 07:36 (UTC) ::: ::::Ok /o/ ::::Tyrolienne février 13, 2011 à 08:10 (UTC) Présentation du wiki Je voulais savoir aussi, pourquoi ne pas opter pour une page principal plus "classique" comme sur la wiki US, avec le sommaire a gauche? Tyrolienne février 12, 2011 à 12:06 (UTC) :Hélas, pour des raisons d'organisation interne que je n'ai jamais comprises, AG n'a pas voulu me laisser utiliser leur wiki. Le wiki US est hébergé par AG et dispose donc de toute liberté. :Nous sommes ici tributaires du format imposé par wikia, contre lequel j'ai assez râlé. J'ai même envisagé d'arrêter et/ou déménager le wiki, mais je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre solution et n'ai pas voulu abandonner le projet. Donc voilà... :--Lirielle février 12, 2011 à 16:11 (UTC) Bonsoir, Les compétences Combattants, Guerriers, Chasseurs et acolytes sont toutes à jours d'après les screens pris en jeu. Les colonnes des tableaux sont toutes dans le même ordre avec la numérotation en chiffres arabe et non romain comme tu l'avais changé pour je ne sais plus laquelle. Pour la mise en page je verrais plus tard comment tu fais ou sinon tu peux la faire ^^. Il y a Tyrolienne qui en fait autant voir plus que moi sur cette partie. Je continue à monter donc les 3 autres personnages pour le prêtre, l'archer et l'ensorceleur/mage en essayant de voir les temps des différents effets. Je me pencherais aussi sur les récoltes. Veux-tu aussi un tableau d'expérience des niveaux des sprites ? J'ai aussi changé le niveau 26 dans le tableau d'expérience des perso mais je n'arrive pas à retirer la couleur verte. Zyxxyz52 février 14, 2011 à 22:55 (UTC)Zyxxyz52 Salut ! j'ai pas compris pourquoi tu as enlevé tous les talents 4 que j'avais mis ? de plus, dégâts cela s'écrit bien dégâts et non dégats... ++ Modifications matthanor ? Salut ! j'ai pas compris pourquoi tu as enlevé tous les talents 4 que j'avais mis ? de plus, dégâts cela s'écrit bien dégâts et non dégats... ++ :Enlevé quoi?? :Je n'ai rien enlevé à ce que je sache^^ :--Lirielle février 16, 2011 à 10:10 (UTC)